


Shadow's Gift

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For he was now no more than a piece of plunder, who had so recently been a dwarven prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow's Gift

Kili lay as he'd fallen upon the slimy stone, longing to join his kin and companions in death. He would never have surrendered, not to the Defiler, not once Fili and Thorin fell, but the orcs flung themselves upon him, broke his bow in his hand and bound his arms, and Azog dragged him from their stinking midst by a fistful of hair, hauling him up beside the huge white warg. With the dregs of his strength, Kili spat at the ghastly face, expecting wrath, hoping to be struck down; instead the Defiler just sneered and threw Kili across his lap like a sack of plunder, and Kili struggled and shouted to no avail for as long as he could before his defiance foundered in horror.

For he was now no more than a piece of plunder, who had so recently been a dwarven prince. When the orcs made their camp Kili was flung down in their midst, and he gritted his teeth and glared at the ground between his knees, thinking their jeers and cuffs the depths of insult to his pride. How little he knew of how far his pride could fall, until at a grunted order a score of clawed hands and notched blades stripped his clothes away, unhindered by his kicks and thrashing. The Defiler's metal claw caged his throat and dragged him to Azog's leering gaze, he was spun round and flung upon his face as the metal claw tangled searingly tight in his hair and the hand of stony flesh crushingly gripped his waist. Only then did he see the bottomless depths he was to be sunk to, and only mocking orcs heard his cry.

His heart falling to shards within him, Kili gasped for mercy, and none at all came. Nothing but the Defiler pressed to his back like a leaning slab of stone, but the knobby shove against his body's entrance, once and again, a battering ram to break him open. "Don't," he thought or cried, eyes clenched shut against the crowd of eager orcs, ears echoing with their filthy cheering, "You can't --" But it did, the knob breaching him, all a burning agony as he arched and screamed. Azog's beastly grunts almost drowned out the orcs' noise as he bounced Kili, rutting deeper with each stroke till their thighs smacked flush. All Kili could do was gasp, lungs hitching, every breath shuddering his innards around the invasion so he felt it all the more. 

The Defiler took him hard and fast, pounding him sorely, knocking the breath from his lungs too fast to regain it. At last, after eternities of pain, Azog reached his brutal pleasure with a long growl and a noisome gush of heat, stripped Kili off like a ruined glove and let him tumble down to the cold stone. There he lay weeping, a throbbing ache bruised into him; his kin dead, his body broken, he knew not how he yet breathed.

A shadow moved over him, a brush of cobwebs and purest night, as the Defiler's voice sounded far above in almost fawning tones. Not knowing why, Kili opened his burning eyes.

What he saw, floating close over him, was a sickly-pale face set in darkness, empty eyes lit by green glints far within, a cruel smile twisting deathly white lips. "Azog my dearest, you've outdone yourself!" she murmured, her voice a thousand slithering whispers brushing over Kili's bruised skin. "This delicious dwarfling, for me?" Impossibly long fingers bracketed Kili's chin, tipping his head back to expose his throat as a long indrawn breath whistled in the chill air. "The scent of blood and pain, the extra savor of defilement! How delectable." Kili shivered now, teeth on the edge of chattering, as chilled as he'd been scorched mere moments ago. "What say you, my morsel? What say you to your Lady of Secret Shadows?"

Now he knew her, the fleet-footed monster of many a dark tale, the blood-drinking messenger of the Dark One. Now he knew her, the ending of his tale of ruin. 

So he said only one word, "Please," The pale smile descended, her shadows drowned his sight, twin fangs sank sweet freezing pain into his throat. Kili's sore mouth stretched in a smile as his blood boiled and sank and drained from him, as his pain-wracked mind guttered and ebbed until the darkness was complete.


End file.
